Shame
by esteruba
Summary: Satsuki's campaign to control the many academies of Japan is fully under-way. Where does Nonon fit into these plans? Is she just a means to an end? Is she a problem? Romance/Drama, Nonon/Satsuki
1. Chapter 1

**Yoo! Its Ester again. I saw there wasn't very much of this pairing in terms of fics, so here it is. This will likely be a 5-6 chapter story depending on what works and the feedback I get from you guys! Enjoy!**

Underneath the light of a glowing white chandelier, steam rose from a porcelain cup being filled with hot tea.

"I see Madam...but have you considered the consequences of this sacrifice?"

A gloved pair of hands retired itself from a tea pot before carefully placing the porcelain cup onto a plate of the same material.

"It will have to be so. Now is not the right time to make the personal political."

"But Lady Satsuki, have you considered when that time may come?

The gloved hands of Lady Satsuki's personal butler bring her the finished product.

"When my power is solidified and I rule over more than just Honnouji, I believe it will be appropriate only then."

Satuski begins to sip from steaming hot cup as she finishes this statement.

"A very reasonable position Miss, though I worry what strain it may cause."

"Soroi, you musn't concern yourself. For the time being there is no need for my private matters to be public."

"I must comment Madam that I know not to place my doubts on your ability to cope. I worry more for her sake."

Satuski's expression quickly shifted to that of moderate shock. She quickly returned to her relaxed confidence and took a significant drink of her tea before responding.

"I have no doubts of her ability either, despite the loss against Matoi. I must ask why your opinion may differ."

"My Lady, it is certainly true that she is outstripped by none in the academy besides yourself and this Matoi renegade. However, due to past experience I believe the effects of this strenuous situation may not be immediately apparent to even yourself.

Satuski paused in contemplation. Soroi was by far the eldest of all under her command. She knew personally of his vast experience under the Revocs corporation as well a degree of his private life.

"Hmmm. Go on Soroi-san, your wisdom is welcome to my ears. I would certainly trust it more than my mother's."

"Do you remember my Lady when I told you of a similar occurrence in my youth?"

Mituzuso Soroi spoke in a sober tone as he gently buttered several biscuits on a second porcelain plate.

"Ah yes, you've told me of your command of Unit 18 in Honshu."

Satuski knew well of Soroi's past, of having his military unit forcefully absorbed and disbanded after the signing of the armistice. She knew it was her mother who originally received the benefit of his servitude.

"Yes Madam, and I assume you remember Egawa?"

His gloved hands gently slid the biscuits next to the plate holding her tea.

"Of course, he was very close to you I believe."

Satsuki lifted her cup for another sip before setting it down and taking a biscuit. Her confident expression was punctuated by glances at Soroi's own.

"Correct my Lady, the most brilliant tactician under my command."

"Yes, you mentioned you were forced to keep knowledge of your private relations with him a secret."

"Well...that may have not been the best way to describe it. Unfortunately Madam there was in fact more to the story than I originally informed you of."

Satsuki's eyes now met Soroi, her relaxed expression now betrayed by concern and unease. This conversation had taken quite a turn.

"Go on Soroi. As you may may have reasoned, I'm very interested in what may have been omitted."

"Yes Madam...I presumed it would be so."

Soroi sighed deeply before looking away from Satsuki-sama to the floor, and then towards the ceiling. A mixture of grief and contemplation was evident on his face. Satsuki had begun to carefully watch his every move as if to try to deduce what Soroi had to say before he could have the chance.

"Well my Lady, it may not have in reality been entirely necessary or even wise to -"

"SATSUKI-SAMA!"

A massive man adorned with the three stars of his Goku uniform had ran onto the scene. The expression neither Soroi or the student council president were changed by this sudden interruption. His face was reddened by exhaustion and sweat poured down his face profusely. He bowed deeply in front of Lady Satsuki before continuing. The attention of both Soroi and Satuski was now fixed on Gamagoori.

"I apologize greatly for my interruption Satsuki-sama, but we have reason to believe the Grand Couturier may have infiltrated the academy once more."

Satsuki immediately rose from her chair, her entire demeanor now having an air of belligerence. Her eyes close, head tilted slightly upward. Satsuki-sama's response goes first to her butler.

"Soroi, unfortunately we will have to continue this later. I do believe you're interested in revealing the rest of your story?"

"Certainly Madam, I will retire to my quarters for the moment."

"Very well Soroi, I may call upon you again when if in need of your service."

"Of course my Lady."

After a deep bow the butler collected the porcelain from the table as carefully as he had originally placed it. As he exited Satsuki returned her gaze to Gamagoori who now stood, his height towering above her.

"I will not continue to have her or my mother interfere in my matters Gamagoori. Seek out Nui and alert me of her whereabouts when possible."

Gamagoori gave the fisted, arm across the chest, salute as he responded.

"I will personally make sure she is revealed to us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Pink hair, a petite figure, and a vocal love of the performance arts. She sat on a throne on what was once the home-plate of the Akita Academy's baseball field. Jakuzure was center stage, her seat of power crafted from brightly shining polished brass vaguely resembling a French Horn. The tall shako cap of her new regalia swayed slightly in the gusts of a coming snow storm. Debris from the ruins of Akita's finest academy periodically blew on to the field. Her forces from the Non-Athletic committee had completed their initial work as part of the Akita Raid Trip. Jakuzure was tasked with remaining for a further week to ensure the squads to be left behind in Akita were up to the task of pacifying, assimilating, and conscripting the defeated Akita Academy student population. First, however, she felt it necessary to remind the city of Akita who was in control.

Former students sat in the stands huddled together against the cold of the outside, their attendance was absolutely mandatory. A large gap present between the seats of F7 and J8 made it clear that portion had been hit by an exceptionally large blast. This was the punishment Jakuzure gleefully doled out to those who interrupted her rehearsal by having the audacity to attempt to leave.

The winds began to howl. Her marching band usually played regardless of weather, but perhaps it was best to get the show started lest the rebels not hear the music of their defeat over the sounds of mother nature. With a blow of a silver whistle her Marching Troupe formed behind her throne.

"Well, well enough practice. Its time to start to show! I believe Flight of the Valkyries sounds right the the occasion."

She giggled as she stepped off her throne and it began to float upwards. With a loud and low resonating note it transformed into a colossal horn nearly matching the height of the few remaining towers of the academy. It shone like a second sun, and its reflection melted the ice that had formed on the field within the previous days. The direct angle of its reflection however, set ablaze what had been left of the Western wing of Akita's sports facility, as well as rows B10 and C11 of the Baseball stands.

Former Akita students fell from the stands engulfed in flames

"Now, now. I didn't give you permission to leave! Everyone knows personal suffering is just a part of giving a good performance."

With a point of her baton a blast from the horn caused an entire column of the stands to be obliterated. Audible screams were heard around the field and reverberated alongside the resonance of a B-flat. The falling avalanche of concrete helped to suffocate the remainder of the fire, as well as a few survivors.

Nothing withstood the massive concussion of the musical note.

"What a wonderful overture, now to begin the main piece."

Nonon grinned just before blowing her silver whistle and directing her baton upwards. The woodwinds hit their high notes as the brass players entered. Louder and louder it became as Nonon guiding directions became more and more exaggerated. Her band was composed of nearly 6 times the amount of members as was common for an academy. The former Akita students gripped their ears as the sound became more and more deafening. The colossal instrument began to vibrate and as the volume of this performance hit its apex the brass remolded itself to include a platform just above the mouth piece. Nonon's smile grew wild as she boarded the horn at its platform and a jet of rocket fuel propelled the horn upwards into the sky from its mouthpiece. Nonon continued to direct the band as she ascended.

"_My rightful place!" _

Nonon thought this to herself as she rose far above the stands seeing the shocked faces of Akita's students.

The bell of the colossal horn turned to face south-west, letting out a massive blast in the direction of a city block. An office building exploded into chunks of drywall and glass, several fires broke out as gas lines were cut by the force. From her vantage point Nonon could see people storming out as well as see the academy students below her climbing to the top of the stands to witness the destruction of their home.

"You thought we didn't know where your HQ was! Hah, what a pathetic excuse of a resistance movement!"

With waves of her baton, different portions of Akita's most prestigious municipal buildings, landmarks, and businesses were all torn apart by the resonating power of the horn. Clouds of smoke rose as flames engulfed the ruins. Due to the calamities and widespread warfare of previous generations, many of these buildings had been abandoned over a century ago. Some however had been repurposed as housing for a loose band of rebels made up Akita Academy staff and faculty. The gas lines erupting flames were proof of their infrastructure having been in recent use.

"Akita belongs to Honnouji! Now, and forever!"

Nonon instructed the band from up high to play an encore as she descended. It was at this time that the snow storm began to hit, its winds picking up considerably. Nonon braced herself against the side of the horn for support and shivered slightly despite her ornate regalia covering the majority of her body. She was disappointed in the knowledge that the falling snow would likely help to put out the fires now raging in the city. Nonon was more concerned however on the question of whether or not Inumata was able to give Satuski-chan a live feed of the destruction as he had promised.

"_Satsuki-chan, I hope you were watching. I wouldn't have wanted our mighty Queen to miss my grand performance." _

"_Our mighty Queen", _she giggled internally at the joke. Yet she held the last word in her mind for quite some time. The phrase may have been thought in jest but warmth filled her being as she repeated it. She rested her head against the horn, as the band played without need for her guidance. Her eyes shut and Nonon's thoughts trailed away filled with images of her long time companion.

"_My...Queen."_

A spark of sudden conflict shot through her mind. Her eyes opened as if awoken by an alarm.

"_No...no.."_

Memories of that time on the playground as a child when she first sensed the connection between her and Satsuki. The castle, the sand, the steel tower. Jakuzure ached with the knowledge that even to this day she was below her Satsuki. Nonon had told her, somewhat desperately, that she wanted to see the world at the same height as her companion. She felt anguish knowing that all her efforts still were not enough.

It had begun to snow heavily in Akita, what had started as a gentle drizzle was quickly becoming a roaring flurry. The loudness of her personal band was slightly muffled by it, though Wagner's piece still penetrated the cascade of white noise. Slowly however it became apparent that even her elite marching troupe could not maintain their performance in these conditions. Jakuzure whistled the signal for them to disband an order they quickly obeyed. In the chaos she could make out Akita students fleeing as well. This time she would let them leave.

Nonon's eyes panned the scene with her head still resting against the horn. Visibility was being reduced to no further than a few hundred meters. She felt the cold unravel her, unsettle her as an inescapable alien presence. It almost never snowed in Honnouji. She could bear it, Jakuzure knew she could. But the harsh reminder it served as dug deep into the fabric of her mind. The separation would not last forever, though it was growing more painful as the distance between her and the student council president increased. Nonon could feel the horn turning ice cold through the thick fabric of her skavo cap as she landed. She was the only one remaining on the field.

"_She loves me... I know she does. S-s-stop, stop questioning it."_

Jakuzure thought heavily of how it must be necessary for Satuski-sama's work that she remain in her position. Still, why was it that her forces were being sent the farthest from Honnouji? Why was it that the forces she would be personally commanding were being sent to increasingly remote places?

"_She can't be ashamed of me"_

Nonon felt herself shiver violently, not knowing if it was more the cold or the chills she felt internally from this thought. Her expression was bleak, and she laid against the nearly frozen horn in the midst of the storm nearly motionless until it became simply unbearable. She directed the giant instrument to take her to the command center she had converted the school's concert hall into. That was where her personal squad had been instructed on regrouping at in the event of something much like this snow storm.

"_I can't let this ruin me...even if...she really is ashamed."_


End file.
